


Flare

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, PWP, RST, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying in front of the fire...Sometimes gets warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simons_Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Simons_Flower).



Ron was suppose to be working on his Potions essay but he had given up a half hour ago when Hermione fell asleep on the floor next to him. He had propped himself up on his elbow and studied her—noting the way the lines on her forehead smoothed out when she was sleeping and the little sighs that escaped her lips. Her eyes were twitching and he wondered what she was dreaming of—who she was dreaming of. He had barely noticed when Harry had gotten up and said he was going to turn it. The firelight played over her features and cast a shimmering glow over her hair. He reached over and tucked a stray curl behind her ear and drew his hand back quickly as she began to stir.

 

 

He turned his head back to his essay and watched her eyes open out of the corner of his eyes. She blinked sleepily a couple of times and stretched her arms up over her head. The arching of her back caused her blouse to ride up revealing the pale skin just above the waistband of her skirt. He couldn’t help but wonder if the skin there was as smooth and soft as it looked. He shifted uncomfortably on the floor when he felt the tightening of his trousers.

 

“Ron, were you watching me?”

 

Her voice was husky with sleep and it sent another shot of pure arousal through him. He should be able to control himself around her…he had three years of practice and he tapped his quill against his chin feigning concentration.

 

“Why would I be watching you?”

 

He heard the fabric of her skirt rustle against the rug and suddenly he got a whiff of her perfume. It was the perfume he’d bought her for at Christmas during fifth year and he turned to look at her. She had inched closer to him and when he turned his head her lips were inches from his. His eyes traveled between her lips and her eyes.

 

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “Why would you be watching me?”

 

He couldn’t take anymore…he had to have one taste…one taste would soothe the ache inside him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers and thunder crashed inside his head. She whimpered and opened her mouth against his and he deepened the kiss. He laced his hands in her hair and shifted closer to her bringing their bodies in contact. He felt the shiver that ran through him answered in her and it threatened his sanity. The kiss was a fire that was quickly flaring out of control and was threatening to overcome him.

 

He pulled his lips from hers to trail kisses down her neck, loving the way she turned her head to grant him access, and he moaned when her fingers worked his tie free.

 

“I want to touch you…” She moaned as she struggled with the first button on his shirt.

 

He suckled on the smooth skin at the base of her neck and ran his hands across the front of her shirt undoing the buttons swiftly. He heard the buttons on his own shirt scattering across the room and he sighed in relief when her hands slide inside his open shirt and along his chest. His breath grew ragged as she traced her nails across his nipples and he finally got her blouse open. He took her lips again and traced the outline of her lower lip before parting them effortlessly. Her hands where around his shoulder and she rolled onto her back pulling him over the top of her.

 

“So beautiful…so beautiful…” He said pulling back to part her blouse. “So soft…”

 

Her nipples were already hard and he suckled her through the thin lace fabric of her bra. She arched upwards and brought their lower bodies into contact. The feeling was incredible and he shifted his hips against her again fighting the urge to take her. He had to stop…it was too much too soon.

 

“More…” she moaned and let loose with a whimper as he circled his hips against hers.

 

Blinding need ripped through him and he hiked up her skirt around her waist before settling back against her. Her head tossed to and fro against the rug and her hips shifted against him…he was more aroused that he had ever been and he wanted her so badly that he ached with it. His hands came between them and pushed her bra over her breast revealing them to his gaze. He raised his eyes to meet hers and found them glassed over with need before lowering his head and taking one then the other in his mouth.

 

The reaction from Hermione was instantaneous and she worked the button on his trousers free and lowered the zip before plunging her hand inside and stroking him through his boxers

 

“Bloody fuck…”

 

Her hands were playing havoc with his resolve and he grabbed her hands in one of his. He stretched her arms above her head and he lowered his trousers just a bit so he could feel more of her against him.

 

“Can’t take…you…touching me…” He said through clenched teeth.

 

She responded by wrapping her legs around his thighs and pushed her hips upward against him. The sensation of being so close to what he wanted combined with the wetness he could feel even through his boxers caused him to groan.

 

“Ron…more…I need…more of you…”

 

He pushed against her harder, letting his instincts take over, and he released her wrists to move one hand to her breast and the other to her hip to guide her movements against him. He planted kisses along her neck and claimed her lips again his tongue mimicking the movement of his hips. He heard her growl and felt the trembling in her body as she raked her nails up and down his bareback.

 

He pushed against her harder and her hands came down to his arse under the back of his trouser pulling him tighter against her. The heat was swelling in his belly and he knew he was going to find release. The pleasure was so intense he hand to lift his lips from hers to draw a ragged breath. She was moaning beneath him and he took her nipple into his mouth again and tugged it to a hard point. She let out a cry that threatened to wake the whole tower and he covered her lips again.

 

Tremors were racking his body with each upward thrust of her hips and he pulled his lips from hers. Their eyes locked and he tried to tell her… how she was making him feel…that he loved her but he could only moan her name. He shook his head and he thrust his hips against hers and he bent forward to whisper in her ear.

 

 

“I love you…”

 

“I think… I’m going to …oh Merlin…” she cried out, “Ron!”

 

She shattered beneath him and her body thrashed against his just as he felt his own release pouring over him. He grunted her name and pressed his hips hard against her as he came. He kept his eyes locked on her and was surprised to see them welling with tears.

 

They lay there wrapped around each other, foreheads resting together, and tried to regain their breath. He hadn’t expected this to happen… he wasn’t sorry that it did…but he wasn’t sure what it meant. All his old doubts and insecurities came rushing to the surface and he tried to pull away from her but she wouldn’t let him.

 

“Ron did you mean what you said?”

 

He felt his face grow hot but managed to meet her gaze evenly. She was biting her lip and he kissed her forehead.

 

“Which part? The part about you being beautiful and soft?”

 

“No, the part where you told me you loved me.”

 

He could see her own insecurities welling to the surface and a bit of hurt in her eyes. It was now or never—this was his one shot to have everything he ever wanted.

 

“I reckon…I reckon I do love you.”

 

A smile spread across her face and she threw her head back and laughed, “I’m so glad you finally got the point!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
